Vizinhos briguentos
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Os vizinhos de Rony e Hermione escutam uma de suas brigas. Qual será o motivo dessa vez?


**Vizinhos briguentos**

A garrafa girava no meio das duas amigas sentadas no chão uma de frente a outra.

- Eu ainda não entendi a lógica de girar a garrafa sendo que só tem nós duas Kit.

- Ah Elisa! Eu já te expliquei – a garrafa parou de girar – está vendo? – ela apontou para a boca da garrafa que estava de frente a amiga – você ficou com a boca da garrafa, portanto, você faz a pergunta para mim.

- Ok – confirmou a morena sorrindo – verdade ou desafio?

A amiga de cabelos vermelhos presos em um rabo de cavalo sorriu e respondeu:

- Verdade

- Você gosta do Pedro?

- Se eu gosto daquele idiota? – disse Kit indignada.

- Responde – intimidou Elisa.

- Você bateu a cabeça na quina da mesa né Lisa?

- Não fuja da pergunta.

Kit ia responder mas foi impedida por gritos vindos de longe.

_- CALA A BOCA - gritava uma voz de mulher – NÃO GRITE COMIGO._

_- QUEM ESTÁ GRITANDO AQUI É VOCÊ - rebateu uma voz masculina._

_- AH! E VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO BAIXO AGORA._

Elisa olhou para a amiga confusa.

- São nossos novos vizinhos do prédio, acabaram de se casar e brigam todo dia... Eu só não sei o motivo da briga dessa vez – explicou Kit – Quer escutar? É sempre hilário.

- Como uma briga pode ser hilária?

- Psiu escute!

As duas ficaram quietas olhando para a parede tentando imaginar os dois do outro lado.

_- Ah! Eu não gritaria com você se me explicasse o que significa isso! – disse o homem._

_- Não tem nada para eu te explicar Rony!_

_- Como não Hermione? Olha o que aquele búlgaro nojento te escreveu "Querida hermioniii – ele fez uma voz arrastada – espero que tenha gostado do presente, com carinho Victor. VICTOR? – gritou com sua voz normal – que presente é esse afinal?_

_- Não te interessa!_

_- Como não me interessa sou seu marido!_

_- Ah! Não precisa me lembrar desse castigo o tempo inteiro – rebateu Hermione._

_- Castigo? – podia se sentir que ele estava furioso – Então ter se casado é um castigo?_

_- Eu não disse isso! Só disse que você é um castigo._

_- Se eu sou um castigo porque casou comigo afinal?_

_- É o que me pergunto o tempo inteiro_

_- Ah! Já chega! Não vou mais brigar com você!_

_Ela riu debochadamente._

_- Se cumprisse essa promessa eu passaria a acreditar em você_

_- ..._

_- Agora não vai mais falar?_

_- ..._

_- Ah ótimo!_

_- ..._

_- Eu trabalho o dia inteiro, quero chegar em casa, namorar um pouco meu marido e o que ele faz? Briga comigo!_

_- ..._

_- Ou não fala absolutamente nada! Em um relacionamento existe dialogo sabia?_

_- Eu não vou falar com você senão vou brigar._

_- Brigar? Agente nunca briga!_

_- ..._

_- Ronald!_

_- ..._

_- Nossos vizinhos vão pensar que sou uma maluca falando sozinha._

_- O que não seria uma inverdade – comentou a voz masculina._

_- Aí! Brigou! – gritou a mulher como se tivesse ganhado uma aposta contra ele._

_- Não, não briguei._

_- Acabou de me contestar agora, portanto brigou – disse triunfante._

_- Ah! Que merda Hermione! Você faz de tudo para eu brigar com você! Quer saber? Vou embora!_

_- Pra onde?_

_- Não te interessa_

_- Lógico que me interessa! Sou sua mulher!_

_- Ah! Eu não posso saber o presentinho idiota que o Krum te mandou, agora tenho que te contar aonde vou porque é minha mulher?_

_- Ah quer saber? – disse Hermione desistindo. As garotas no quarto escutaram o remexer de gavetas – ele me deu esse broche._

_- Por quê? – Rony perguntou calmo._

_- Para dar sorte no casamento._

_- Sorte?_

_- É! Sabe o que aquele idiota escreveu? Que agente precisaria de muita sorte para o casamento não desmanchar por causa das brigas._

_- Que imbecil, ele não sabe nada sobre nós dois._

_- É – confirmou enérgica a voz feminina._

_- Absurdo falar que nosso casamento se desmancharia por causa das brigas._

_- É._

_- Até porque – ele disse com uma voz mansa – ele não sabe o que acontece depois das brigas._

_- É – ela riu – ele não sabe como são nossas reconciliações._

_- Mi – chamou esperançoso – quer fazer reconciliação agora?_

_- Ah! Não sei – se fingiu de desentendida – você não ia embora?_

_- Desisti._

As duas garotas estavam tentando ao máximo ouvir o que acontecia do outro lado da parede.

- Eles estão se beijando? – perguntou num sussurro Elisa.

- Psiu! – a cortou Kit.

_- Mi! Sobre o que agente vai brigar amanhã?_

_- Hum! Você podia implicar com o bichento._

_- Ótima idéia! Vamos pro quarto._

Segundos depois ouviram uma porta se fechar.

- Eles foram fazer o que acho que foram fazer? – perguntou Elisa.

- É – confirmou a amiga.

- E isso é todo dia?

- Ahan! Ontem eles brigaram porque ela estava lendo muito.

- Hum! – Elisa se perdeu em seus pensamentos até que se lembrou de uma coisa – Ei! Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Que pergunta? – fingiu de desentendida.

- Você gosta do Pedro? – disse sem rodeios.

- É óbvio que não! Jamais iria gostar daquele tonto, que não consegue enxergar um palmo a sua frente, que se acha a ultima bolacha do pacote, que...

Mas Elisa sabia, que para Kit odiar o Pedro dessa forma tinha que amá-lo muito. Quem sabe eles acabariam como aqueles dois vizinhos briguentos.


End file.
